The Price of a Life
by Seventy-Eight
Summary: Yuuko should have died, yet she still lives. The price for a life is far higher than any other, and yet it has been paid.


Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic, or any of it's characters. They are all owned by CLAMP, and I will not make any money off of this story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Waking up to a pounding headache was nothing new to the dimensional witch. Yuuko would even go so far that these days it was practically normal. The thoughts, and memories, that floated through the pounding, and screeching, headache made it clear that she had no business being alive anymore. She could tell, from the sensations of soft silk sliding across her skin as she shifted.

Cracking her eyes open slowly, even the faint light in the room causing her eyes to ache, and she was sure they were pulsating. She blinked several times, hoping to shake the sensation, and let her eyes adjust to the light drifting in. Draped around the bed were great veils, and the shogi surrounding her bed made her certain she was in her shop. For all that it was worth anyway.

She wondered vaguely if she had somehow become some sort of body snatching monster, the simple fact was that her final moments should have been those that saw Watanuki's tearful face as he tried to stop what was her fate. She felt like everything was there, so she knew Watanuki hadn't managed to do something horribly stupid after she told him to continue with his life.

The fact that her first thoughts on what may have happened were that Watanuki did something so strange did not actually surprise her. Such things were not unheard of in her time as a witch, and she did not put it past Watanuki to try it. Of course, he didn't really have the time to even try that. Or even do anything else that might come close to working. Which went back to the original question of what she was doing alive.

At least she hoped she was alive, waking up in some afterlife, even when she wasn't supposed to get even that, with a pounding headache would not be a good sign of how the rest of the experience would be. Doubts of her being alive, however, were cast aside at the sight of Watanuki, his mismatched eyes rapidly scanning what was visible of her, not much with the sheets pulled up, for anything wrong.

"Oh, no breakfast?"

"It's actually getting close to dinner, Yuuko," Watanuki smiled at her as he knelt down by the side of her bed, his hand closing softly around hers. "I'll actually start cooking soon, since you are up. Want anything in particular?"

"Well…some tempura vegetables and miso soup sounds wonderful," Yuuko smirked as he twitched slightly, thinking of the preparations that would need to go into the food. She was hungry, but she needed to sort things out first. The fact that she was living on borrowed time, a fate that was essentially reserved for Watanuki nor matter how hard she tried to make it otherwise, was well known to her.

Looking past Watanuki as he went to fulfill her request, which he guessed, not unreasonably, would be changed in the middle of making it; she saw the soulless shells she had created. Mokona peaked out from the side of the open door, giving worriedly at her

Sighing heavily, she laid back as they left her in what they hoped was peace to recover. She was sure she would get at least a few harsh words over what had happened, and over what may happen, but she was not concerned. The world was at peace now; she had ensured the existence of Watanuki against the world. Even if this were only a dream before oblivion, she wouldn't waste time by asking the pointless questions of how and why.

As she laid back, she realized she could not keep this attitude for long, but for now, with the assurance of the always delicious food from the hyperactive cook, the cost that would high, but for now, such thoughts could be put off in favor of the smell wafting in from the other room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuko smirked as she sipped from a saucer of sake. The liquid tinging her throat with a slight heat, but not enough to actually feel like she was being burned. Watanuki sat in a small chair by the side of the bed. Mokona was probably sleeping somewhere in the store. She knew she would have to raise the barrier to allow Maru and Moro to exist soon. It was far too quiet without them.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling okay," Watanuki smiled at her, his eyes still slightly downcast, "I had thought I had lost you."

"Apparently you won't be rid of me that easily," Yuuko sighed dramatically as she sipped from the saucer once more. Her silk robe loosened slightly as she shifted. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as her normal wear, but given that she was ill, she couldn't afford to really make herself up. It was a new experience for her, all told. To have breakfast in bed. "You still have a bit more work to do for me, and extensions to it are always welcome."

"How very…honest of you," Watanuki glared lightly, though she could tell he was not unhappy with the situations she seemed to be talking about.

"Oh, I'm not sure what you are implying about my actions before this," holding up her the empty saucer, Yuuko smile broadened, "more sake, Wata~nuki~"

"It certainly didn't change your appetites," pouring more of the strong brew into her saucer; he smiled wistfully. A comfortable silence passed between the two, it was a more comfortable silence than had been between them for some time. Perhaps ever; if she actually thought about it.

By the time they ever got comfortable, she was busy with the finishing touches of her plans to save the world from a madman bent on breaking to bring a single woman back to life. He was busy finding out about the parts of her deal that she had neglected to mention when he had agreed to it. The fact that he trusted her more now than when he first started working, when he didn't know about the deal spoke volumes of Watanuki's naivety. Or it was just her charm.

She went with the charm. After all, she went from being considered an evil witch who stole people's souls to someone Watanuki would spend all day taking care of while she recovered. She didn't even have him in her debt anymore. Not that he knew that. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him that, though. What if he left? Her goal to save the world was over. She won, and she certainly didn't want to lose him now that she had no real goal to drive her in this immortal state.

Yuuko's brow furrowed as she looked at Watanuki for a second, reviewing her thoughts. Placing the dish on the table by her bed, she laid back. The alcohol had apparently hit her far harder than it had in many ages, or at least what felt like ages. Such thoughts were unbecoming of her. She was never quite sure, the years did tend to blend together. "Well?"

"What?" Watanuki gazed at her curiously, "You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember," Yuuko groaned. He could be rather dense sometimes, she felt. Sometimes it was rather cute, but this was not one of those times. "What price did you pay for this? What did you do?"

"Yuuko…"

"…Well?"

"I didn't do this," Watanuki looked up at her, no doubt or any trace of a lie could be detected in his easily read posture. Mokona hadn't mentioned anything to her either; yet this….

This was impossible.

"I had been watching you fade away, but it stopped. You seemed to pass out when that happened. Or at least, that was the dream bit. I just found you passed out in your bed when I went to find you. You have been asleep for several days."

"Several?"

"I stopped paying attention to when it was after the first day."

"How sweet, and here I thought you would only show such loving devotion to Himwari~"

"Yuuko…I care for you, of course I would help you."

A smile graced her lips then, as she lay back once more. The troubling puzzle; however, would not go away. She knew she would have to act to find out what it was that had happened before long. She knew the price would be far too large for anything to bear, should she continue existing. She resolved to visit Kohane, it would be good to see how her lessons were doing, and maybe test her abilities to see who paid the price for her continued existence.

She did not want to see the work that she and Clow Reed set out to do, so long ago, undone because of some foolish wish. She did not want to see the world she saved from a madman trying to save one person, undone because someone else made the same wish for her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While she had felt rather weak, a glare and a few words had knocked the protests out of Watanuki other than the often present grumbling. He had been proven right, in a way, when she had nearly collapsed shortly into the walk. She did not, however, seem overly bothered by this and instead leaned heavily against him to keep herself upright for the time being. Combined with the alcohol that Watanuki had been told to bring, his walk was rather burdened.

His complaints only made her smile wider.

She really wanted to make the path to the home of the two seers more convoluted, but a combination of fear, and Watanuki already knowing the way had crushed any hope of that. They still got quite a few stares from people in passing, including several from his school. Which only amused her more. She still was dressed more casually than normal, with a simple black dress cut up the leg to the thigh. Her hair left free and flowing down her back.

Sadly, she couldn't get Watanuki to wear anything but the normal student uniform. Unfortunately that probably exasperated the rumors. She was young looking, sure, voluptuous if she had to describe herself. It still looked like she was a desperate older woman on the prowl for a young man.

She further developed the rumors, that would no doubt haunt him, by casually draping herself over him. It was excessive, but she didn't care.

The end of their little journey turned out to be no less whimsical than the rest of it. The kindly lined face, of the elderly seer greeted them with a quip about the relative positions and what it entailed. Kohane merely looked at them with wide eyes, somewhat shocked at the blatant brazenness of Yuuko. Or rather, that Watanuki had let it happen.

He had rather hoped that Yuuko would clear it up for them. She didn't. She and the elder seer merely went off, with Yuuko rattling off an order for food that was rather plain for her. Then again, Kohane was there.

"Oh-ho, this has aged well, Yuuko." the elderly seer smiled at her long time friend, far more surprised at seeing her than she had been at anyone else in a very long time. While most people's lives had only certain parts that seemed fated, Yuuko's death had been seen by the seer not long ago.

"Indeed, and Watanuki was so kind as to help prepare a meal with Kohane~"

"I'm sure he just wants to catch up with his little protégé." the old woman laughed mirthfully into her hand. Her wrinkled face showing little of the concern that bubbled inside her at the events, still her smile seemed tight as she raised her saucer once more, "I would be the first to tell that this is most unexpected, Yuuko."

"Of course, you already know the nature of my visit." Yuuko's face had dropped all expression and looked blankly at her. The elder seer smile softened at this, a placating gesture.

"I am well aware, who do you take me for, Yuuko?" she chuckled lightly, "this whole business has gotten you rattled. You would never bother to even question my knowing why you are here. "

Yuuko's blank gaze peered further still at her, though the seer could see a slight tightening of her eyes. The elder seer's face drooped slightly, it seemed that Yuuko was not in the mood for any more games.

"I already tried to find out why," she sighed, "I had hoped my connection to you would be enough to try. The answer seemed to be that there was no one who paid the price, that the price had been paid in full."

"That…"

"Yes, it should create a bond, but there is none. " the old woman sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping visibly. It seemed as though what vitality she normally had was drained from her. "I will try again."

"Could Kohane try?"

"Oh ho, but she isn't that good yet. She will be, but it will be many years before she surpasses me."

"I see…" Yuuko said.

"Oh, don't sound so admonished, Yuuko." She smiled widely. "These old bones may yet find out what may ail another."

It would be tiring for her to perform such an act before even eating, but it was, in a way, a dire matter. She readied herself as she walked over to where the dish of sand waited, the small crystal suspended by a string swinging slightly to a breeze that neither of the women felt.

Peering over the sands as they shifted and showed various symbols and shapes that only a few truly knew the meanings behind. However, even as uncommon as the various symbols were to both women, they were nothing new to either. It could be seen as the usual for Yuuko, currently anyway.

The only thing new was that the card and symbol of death was not there, but having it so removed without another sign to replace it in order to represent the sacrifice someone else made for her? Such was preposterous.

"It seems that I won't be able to find your answers." The old seer smiled sadly at Yuuko. "I don't understand why this happened, but it might be possibly you already paid the price."

"I have done nothing that would constitute a price."

"I have no doubt about that."

"The food's ready!" Watanuki poked his head in from the kitchen to see the two older women sitting almost serenely. Though a quick look at their faces and Watanuki could tell that they were anything but serene. "Um…should I wait awhile?"

"No, no, we would absolutely enjoy a good meal, isn't that right?"

"Yes, of course." Yuuko smiled widely at him, but it was a late save, they both knew he would try to ask about it later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The meal was cheerful, with Kohane beaming at Yuuko and Watanuki whenever they praised her cooking. The walk back to the shop was; however, awkward. Watanuki's desire to find out what had happened was tempered by memories and advice given in the past by the very woman in question. Yuuko merely wanted it done with; it festered like a sore to her, a being who had lived so long carefully balancing the costs of various things and events.

It was something that seemed to be going against her very being. She smiled sadly; it was something more like Clow or Watanuki to do. They were always soft, always kind. Always uncaring of the cost when they tried to help others.

Yet, what her old friend had said, she had already paid. She had lost nothing recently. That she knew of, maybe she lost quite a few items when Watanuki had been watching over her. That was always a possibility. "Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"When we get back, I want you to take an inventory of the items I have in my store room."

"EH?"

"Well, first you will need to prepare dinner, then the inventory." Yuuko tapped her chin, her earlier fatigue and weakness all but forgotten on the return trip. "Oh, and I must set up the barrier again. So much work to do, so little time."

She would no doubt make any effort to try to find out, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Well it's been edited. Fixed the scene breaks, and added more details. Pre-read by Icura and SimmyC, and further reviewed by Chibi Fenrir. Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
